LoZ Crossovers: You're Doing Them Wrong
by Phantom Fusionist
Summary: Title subject to change. Crossover between Ocarina of Time and Four Swords where the FS Links enter the OoT world, and all canon is thrown into a blender. Rated T for Safety.


**Just a warning, this is a Zelda story, but it's a crossover between Ocarina of Time and Four Swords. It's really just a story I'm writing for the sake of writing, not for any other specific reason. It's nice to have a big project like this. A lot of what's canon in these two games is changed quite a bit, so don't bug me about that, please.  
If anything's different from the original games, then I'll do my best to explain it. After awhile, things are completely different, so be prepared.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

In the land of Hyrule, there was a boy named Link. Link was destined to become the hero of Hyrule, saving it from the evil Ganondorf, but there was a big problem. In order to save Hyrule, he needed the Master Sword. However, he had no idea where the sword was, and since Princess Zelda had fled from Ganondorf a long time ago, he had no idea of knowing where it was.

It had been a year since his search for the Master Sword began. During that year, he faced constant nagging from his fairy companion, Navi. Most of this was her yelling at him for never paying attention when Princess Zelda told him about Hyrule's creation and the location of the Master Sword. Even after he obtained the Ocarina of Time and learned how to play the Song of Time in a telepathic message from Zelda, he had been so busy thinking about how he was going to defeat Ganondorf that he never had payed any attention to what Zelda was telling him. Defeating Ganondorf consumed his thoughts, and at the time, the details didn't matter. Now Link was paying for it, and had been for the past year.

Now, Link was running through Hyrule Field with Navi flying beside him, in the process of another search that would inevitably get him nowhere. This time, he was heading towards Death Mountain. His plan was to go through Death Mountain to get to Goron City, then eventually the Lost Woods. He'd searched the Woods many times, but the natural maze was large, and it was always possible that he'd missed something.

"I still can't believe that you never paid attention to where the Master Sword was," Navi was telling him for the millionth time. "The princess told you several times where it was, and- Hey, Link, are you even listening to me?"

As Navi suspected, Link wasn't paying attention to her at all. Instead, he had stopped running and was looking behind him, as if he was expecting something to be there.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked. When she received no response, she flew in his face. "Link? HEY! LISTEN!"

Link jumped, just realizing Navi was there. "Sorry, Navi, I was just wondering...do you think we're being followed?"

"Followed?" Navi sighed. "Link, I've told you a thousand times, we're not being followed. It's just the two of us out here."

"I don't know," Link replied. "Ever since we started going out to Death Mountain, I've had this feeling..."

"If anyone _is_ following us, we can handle it, alright? Let's get going."

Link nodded and started off towards Death Mountain again with Navi flying behind him. The two went that way for awhile until Link stopped again.

"Navi, you were there when Princess Zelda told us about the Master Sword. Why don't you know where it is?" he asked.

"It's been a year, and you just thought of that?" Navi asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, whoops. What I meant to say was...you see, it's a funny story-"

"I'm sure it is," Link told her.

"Right. You see, I have this thing where I can never remember the important details, but anything that's not important I easily remember-"

"Wait wait wait," Link said, interrupting his fairy once again. "You mean to tell me that you can tell me anything about any enemy that I come across, and at the same time you have a memory problem?"

"Um, yeah, that's right," Navi agreed.

"Why don't I believe you?" Link asked.

"Look, this all happened a year ago. It doesn't really matter why neither of us know. All that matters is focusing on finding the Master Sword, so why don't we do that?"

"That's probably a good idea."

Link and Navi set off once more, neither thinking too much about these conversations. They discussed some of these topics almost every day. As for Navi not knowing about the Master Sword's location, like she said, it no longer mattered. It was in the past.

After a long time of going through the large Field, Link and Navi were about halfway to Kakariko Village from Lake Hylia, their starting point. Link stopped to put his Bunny Hood on, as the sun was starting to set and there was no time to waste on fighting Stalchildren. However, the feeling that they were being followed came back while he did this, so Link looked back once more, checking to make sure that he and Navi were alone.

"Hey! You know we don't have time for this, Link," Navi told him, immediately recognizing what he was doing. "No one's following us. We need to get to Death Mountain, so let's hurry up!"

"Death Mountain?" A voice came out of nowhere. "If you two are still on your way there, then I've had enough of this game. You'll never find what you're looking for there."

"Who's there?" Link demanded, drawing his sword and looking around him.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," the voice said. "I'm down here."

Link looked down, only seeing his shadow below him. "I don't see anything..."

"You can't see me, can you? Hold on," the voice told him.

As the voice said this, a dark shadowy figure appeared out of the ground. The figure looked almost exactly like Link, but its skin, clothes, and hair were all black, its red eyes being the only part of its body that weren't black. Strangely, it didn't seem to be a solid person like a normal Hylian, but instead it was slightly transparent, almost like a shadow.

"Who are you?" Link asked, not letting his guard down.

"I'm Dark Link. You can call me Dark, if you want. You could I'm your evil clone."

"What do you want with us?" Navi demanded.

"Calm down, fairy," Dark told her. He stared at Navi for a moment, then looked over at Link. "Put your sword away. Like I said, I mean you no harm. I only wish to help you find the Master Sword."

"Why should we trust you?" Navi asked. "After all, you just said you're evil. You could be tricking us."

"If you think I'm tricking you, then suit yourself. Don't listen. But you two have spent at least a year, probably longer, looking for the Master Sword. I know where it is, and I can take you there. At the rate you two are going at, you'll never find it. I'm the best chance you've got."

"I don't know, it could be a trap...what do you think, Link?"

"If it's a trap, we'll have to deal with that when we get to it. Like Dark said, he's the best shot we've got at finding the Master Sword. I don't like this either, but we have to trust him," Link replied.

"Great," Dark said. "Follow me, then." He walked in the same direction that Link and Navi had been heading in earlier. "We're going to Hyrule Castle Town."

"Navi?" Link asked as he started following Dark.

"What?" Navi replied.

"In all this time that we've spent looking for the Master Sword, why did we never ask anyone about it?"

"...I never thought of that."

"Morons," Dark muttered to himself. Looking back at Link, he raised his voice back to normal volume. "Take off that ridiculous hood, the Stalchildren won't attack you tonight."

Link nodded and took off the Bunny Hood as he continued following his evil doppelganger.


End file.
